


Why We Fight?

by Lord_Chungus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Banter, Crack, F/F, SayaHomu Buddy Cop, Time Travel, buddy cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chungus/pseuds/Lord_Chungus
Summary: After a crushing defeat to Walpurgisnacht, Madoka wishes for someone to remember Homura in the next loop. That person happens to be Sayaka Miki, and now the two of them will have to work out their differences if they want to save their friends. Or they could just be mean to each other all the time, that works too, not you have girlfriends to save or anything.





	Why We Fight?

Madoka Kaname stares at the ruins of her city, tears in her eyes.  
  
“This-this can’t be real, right? There’s no way that they lost.”  
  
“ _It appears that Walpurgisnacht is victorious,”_ says the Incubator, tail gliding from side to side. “ _Your friends have failed. Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe are dead, yet Homura Akemi will still consider this a victory, seeing as you are alive.”_  
  
“Homura’s alive?” says Madoka, a glint of hope in her eyes.  
  
“ _Homura Akemi has survived her defeat against Walpurgisnacht, despite her best efforts.”_  
  
“Then she can travel back, and save everyone next time!”  
  
“ _Homura Akemi will not use her time-loop abilities,”_ says the Incubator. “ _Her goal was to save you from death, or from turning into a witch. As you are currently a living breathing human, Miss Akemi will rejoice in having completed her mission.”_  
  
“S-She won’t? But everyone else is dead! Sayaka, and Mami, and Mama and Papa and even Kyoko! How can she want to stay in this timeline!”  
  
“ _I couldn’t tell you myself. But there is a way to make her reset...”_  
  
Madoka freezes, turning to stare at the alien creature.  
  
“You want me to make a contract with you, don’t you.”  
  
“ _Exactly. If Homura Akemi learns that you are a magical girl, then she will certainly give up hope for this timeline.”_  
  
Madoka shakes her head, looking back at the ruins of her city.  
  
“If I do that... I’ll die, right? Either I’ll turn into a witch before Homura resets, or I’ll she’ll reset before then...”  
  
“ _Do you know of some other way to save your friends?”_  
  
Tears start to fall from Madoka’s eyes, and the Incubator walks closer.  
  
“ _The wish itself is unimportant, you merely need to make a contract and Homura will go right back to the beginning. So tell me, Madoka Kaname, what will make your soul gem shine?”_  
  
Madoka frowns, looking upwards as if to seek answers from the heavens.  
  
“No, the wish  _does_ matter. But it would be wrong to change anyone’s mind, be it Homura’s or mine, and she really has been suffering for so long...”  
  
She turns towards the Incubator, eyes filled with resolve.  
  
“Homura’s been alone for so long, and I don’t want her to be by herself anymore. I wish that someone would remember Homura next loop, and that we’ll all remember her once this is over. I wish that Homura didn’t have to be alone anymore!”  
  
The Incubator tilts its head, as if puzzled.  
  
“ _If you so wish.”_  
  
Madoka stands still, staring at the Incubator for a few seconds before she grasps her chest. She cries out in pain as her legs buckle, leaving her on her knees.  
  
“ _Congratulations, Madoka Kaname. Your wish has surpassed entropy.”_  
  
“I’m a magical girl now? I feel... lighter. Like I have more energy. Like I could take on the world! Why didn’t I just do this to fight Walpurgisnacht?”  
  
Ignoring her, the Incubator continues.  
  
“ _Now all that’s left is to see Homura Akemi’s reaction. And I must say, it shall be a spectacle.”_  
  
“I think she’ll know why I have to do this,” says Madoka. “And more importantly, she won’t be alone anymore!”  
  
Meanwhile, in another section of the ruined city, Homura Akemi celebrates her victory.  
  
After a hard-fought battle against Walpurgisnacht, she was rather certain Madoka was still alive. Kyubey wanted her contracted, after all, and it would have been quick to point out any threat to Madoka. And if she  _had_  died at some point during the fight, Kyubey would have wanted Homura to loop as soon as possible, to prevent her getting killed against the humongous witch.  
  
All of this led her to the conclusion that Madoka was still alive, making this loop a resounding success.  
  
_Madoka is safe,_ she thought to herself.  _Madoka is safe, and I'm finally rid of those goddamn idiots. Finally, I can be alone with Madoka._  
  
As it turns out, Homura did not have the highest opinion of the other magical girls in the city. Quite frankly, she could feel a weight lift off her shoulders knowing that she would no longer have to deal with their heroism, and hostility, and constant mental breakdowns. She could only watch Sayaka mourn her relationship with Kyousuke so many times before wanting to kill everyone involved.  
  
She jumped from building to broken building, making her way back to where she had left Madoka. All that was left was to meet up with her sort-of-maybe-possibly girlfriend, and make sure that Madoka never contracted for as long as the two of them were alive.  
  
It was, essentially, her fairy tale happy ending. No more Sayaka, no more Mami, no more Kyoko, and yes more Madoka. All that she had ever wanted.  
  
Which was why, when she felt a surge of magic coming from the direction she was headed, she almost screamed.  
  
_Maybe some new person made a contract, one who I've never met before and has caught Kyubey's eye without getting on my radar,_  she thought.  _Yes, that must be it._  
  
Unfortunately, that was not it.  
  
She leaped off the last piece of rubble, touching down in front of the Incubator and Madoka.  
  
Madoka, who just so happened to be wearing her magical girl uniform.  
  
“Oh, uh, hey Homura!” says Madoka, looking sheepish.  
  
“Madoka Kaname,” says Homura. “You are cosplaying, correct?”  
  
_This is fine._  
  
“Um, no. No, I've become a magical girl.”  
  
_This is not fine._  
  
“Homura, I know you said not too, but I couldn't just do nothing. Not with everyone dead. I can't accept living in this world, not when we could save Sayaka, and Mami, and maybe even Kyoko.”  
  
At that moment, Homura Akemi froze in horror.  
  
Madoka had contracted, become a magical girl to force Homura into saving the others.  
  
“Oh, you have got to be fucking  _kidding_  me,” she says.  
  
“H-Homura? Are you okay?”  
  
“Am I okay.” Homura began to twitch now, smile frozen in place. “Am I  _okay_?”  
  
“Uh, Homura?” Madoka said, slowly backing away.  
  
“After twenty goddamn years of trying to save the one person I care about, you make me do it all over again so that I can save fucking  _Sayaka Miki_ , and you're asking if I'm okay? I'm not fucking okay, in fact I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of two mental breakdowns at the SAME FUCKING TIME!”  
  
“B-But don't you want to save them?”  
  
“ _Save them?_ You think I want to save them? If I never saw them for the rest of my life, I would consider it a blessing second in miraculous impossibility only to saving you!”  
  
“Homura, how can you say that? Aren't they your friends?”  
  
“My friends? My fucking  _friends_? Half of the time, they're trying to kill me for some inane reason, while I bust my sorry ass trying to keep them alive until they can die against Walpurgisnacht! Every single person in this godforsaken town is a lemming, a fucking LEMMING!”  
  
Homura is screaming now, eyes wide with madness and breath coming in pants.  
  
“But don't you care about them? They've been all you've had for as long as you've been trapped in these loops!” says Madoka.  
  
“Exactly! I have had to spend fifteen  _fucking years_  watching Sayaka commit elaborate suicide over some, some whiny violinist boy who doesn't even sound that good! He's a violinist, anything he plays is boring drivel! You may find that sad, but I just find it infuriating that most of my efforts are destroyed by one idiot's inability to deal with teenage drama! Do you know how many loops could have worked out if Sayaka Miki knew that bisexuality existed? FUCKING MOST OF THEM!”  
  
Homura screams out the last part, raising her hands in defeat and keeping them there as her shoulders heave. After a few seconds, she brings them down and looks back at Madoka.  
  
“Not having to deal with them for the rest of my life was one of the things I was looking forward to, and now I have to go back and save them. Fuck. My. Life.”  
  
Madoka stares at her friend in shock, trying to process what had just been said. As she thought over the new information, a realization made itself apparent in her mind.  
  
“Um, Homura?” she says. “You, you may not like this next bit.”  
  
Homura turned tired eyes towards Madoka, looking for all the world like she was ready to kill someone out of sheer frustration.  
  
“What could possibly be any worse?”  
  
“I may or may not have, um, I mean, I wished that someone would remember you next loop.”  
  
“You  _what_?”  
  
“So when you go back to save them, they'll make your job easier, and you won’t have to be alone... Oops?”  
  
“I'll just kill them all,” Homura thinks aloud. “Just kill them all the second I wake up, wait out the month and try again next loop. Yeah, that sounds good.”  
  
“Homura, no!”  
  
Madoka isn't entirely sure whether or not Homura is being serious, but wisely decides to err on the side of caution.  
  
“At least give them a chance. Please, Homura? For me?”  
  
“Madoka, I have spent more of my life in this month than outside it, failing time and time again, all for you. I can and, if I must, will take a few more decades of torment, if it's necessary to save you. But for going a month with one of them remembering me? The most I can say is that I will try not to kill them myself.”  
  
Madoka sighs, dropping her head and patting Homura on the shoulder.  
  
“I guess I'll take what I can get. In that case, I guess this is goodbye, Homura.”  
  
Madoka considers leaning in for a kiss, but decides against it.  _I can't do that to Homura,_  she thinks.  _Not when it may be so long before I remember her._  
  
Homura, on the other hand, has no such reservations. She leans in, capturing Madoka's lips in her own with a chaste kiss goodbye.  
  
Giving one last smile to her one true love, Homura turns away and puts a hand on her shield.  
  
“ _Worst of luck, Homura Akemi,_ says the Incubator. “ _With each loop, you grow closer and closer to despair, and my reward grows greater and greater. I look forward to your inevitable demise.”_  
  
Homura turns her shield, and the world resets once more.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Pale eyelids flutter open to reveal purple eyes, and Homura Akemi wakes up. It is not the first time she has woken up in this bed, and to her dismay, she doubts it will be the last.  
  
As per the norm, she takes a few minutes to go over what went wrong that loop, and what she could have done better.  
  
_First off, Madoka will force me to reset if too many of the others are dead. In that case, additional work will be required if I am to maintain my sanity while they still walk the earth. Pushing Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura towards a relationship has been too costly in time and resources to be viable before, but it may now be necessary if I am to go the loop without killing them._  
  
Mind on autopilot, Homura got out of bed and changed into her casual clothes. It was at this point that she would usually head to the reception, to check herself out and go straight to Madoka, but she decides to do something different this time. The Incubator doesn’t usually notice Madoka until almost a day after the loop begins, so why not take this time to identify who it is that remembers her?  
  
With this in mind, Homura instead goes to... how  _would_  she come into contact with the others, anyway?  _Intruding on Kyoko Sakura's territory would get her attention, but could also lead to a fight, getting Mami Tomoe's attention would alert the Incubator to my presence, and I have no way of contacting Sayaka Miki. This plan seems to have some flaws that were not immediately obvious._  
  
Slowing to a relaxed pace, Homura wondered how to get in touch with the three girls, much less confirm if they remembered. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't even notice the girl turning around the corner ahead of her, and the result is inevitable.  
  
The two of them crash into each other head first, skulls connecting with a loud 'clunk'. They both fall over, and Homura instinctively deactivates her pain receptors, ready for a follow-up attack. The attack never comes, however, and Homura opens her eyes to see Sayaka Miki lying on the floor in front of her.  
  
“Ow...” says Sayaka. “Jeez, that hurt, Hey, are you, okay...” She trails off as she looks at who she just ran into, and Homura is immediately conscious of two details. Firstly, she forgot to remove her braids and glasses. Secondly, Sayaka Miki seems to be  _very_  surprised by that first fact.  
  
Meanwhile, Sayaka was having an internal panic attack of her own,  _This is Homura!_  She thought.  _But she looks adorable! I want to hug her! Why do I want to hug Homura?_  
  
“Oh, uh, sorry,” says Sayaka, who has already gotten to her feet. “Do you want help up?” She offers her hand, but Homura instead rises to her feet of her own strength. Frowning at the refusal, Sayaka continues. “My name's Sayaka Miki, by the way. What's yours?”  
  
“Homura Akemi,” says Homura. “And if I may ask, why are you staring at me?”  
  
“Oh, sorry,” says Sayaka. “You just look... familiar. Very familiar. Do I look familiar to you?”  
  
_Oh God no._  
  
“If you mean that I get the odd urge to kill myself when I look at you, then yes, you look very familiar.”  
  
_Oh God please no._  
  
“Holy shit, you remember everything too?”  
  
_NOOOOOOO!_


End file.
